


anaan

by dryadfiona



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Qun!Bull - Freeform, basically bull's thoughts if you choose to kill the chargers and he beats you in the trespasser dlc, every fic i've posted so far has the "angst" tag go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull thinks on his victory over the Inquisiton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anaan

They're all capable fighters, but he knows how they work and they're all too shocked by his betrayal to do much of anything.

Cole falls first. He had been worried about Cole; would he know? Tell the others? The shock on his face showed that he'd been misguided. There was nothing but surprise there. And pain, of course.

The Inquisitor, too distracted by Solas' involvement in all this, was shamefully easy to defeat. He doesn't know if the goal of this mission was to bring him back or kill him. He's not sure if any of them knew.

Perhaps it is thematically appropriate, given the state of his life, but it is still...odd that Dorian lasted the longest. He should have been the most distracted, and he _was_ , spitting curses and insults and tears that might've fallen had he not been so full of _rage_.

It could just be his skill. Dorian is--was--more than capable at fighting. It was what had drawn Bull to him in the first place. The interest died around the same time as the Chargers, but he continued flirting anyway, trying to prove his loyalty to the Inquisition.

The look of _betrayal_ on his face had to be what was staying with him. He didn't--couldn't--actually _care_ about the man. He was loyal to the Qun. Still. There was no harm in wondering, right?

Had things gone differently, the Ben-Hassrath around him right now could've been among those killed. The Inquisitor could have found Solas. Bull could've been with Dorian.

Wondering really took the glory out of this. What was done was done, and he was back working with the Qun, where he knew who he was. Who he was supposed to be. Things were clear.

He couldn't help but think this was a hollow victory.

**Author's Note:**

> anaan means victory in qunari


End file.
